


Aprovéchate

by Sayuki12Yukimura



Series: Basado en Música [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuki12Yukimura/pseuds/Sayuki12Yukimura
Summary: Aún así procuró no levantar demasiado la voz, después de todo, ese era el trato; Kurokocchi no iba a negarse a todo lo que le pidiera el rubio, y a cambio, este dejaría de ser tan pesado. Kuroko sonrió; No estaba enamorado del chico, ni cerca, pero…sentía que quizás podía llegar a sentir algo parecido si las cosas seguían así.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Basado en Música [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852663
Kudos: 2





	Aprovéchate

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Hola~!!  
> Vengo con otra entrega para este genial fandom, esta vez con un KiKuro. I Love this.  
> Por cierto, Suga u-u otra vez tuvo mucho que ver con esta rara historia, quiero decirles, que deberían escuchar (Como siempre, haciendo promoción a la música.) “Aprovéchate” de Café Tacvba. Enserio, todo será más entendible e interesante si lo hacen. Estuve escuchando esta canción todo el tiempo que pase escribiendo (¡Horas, fueron horas!) y pues…no la odio, pero procuraré no escucharla de nuevo por un tiempo X3  
> Por favor disfruten, nos vemos abajo.  
> Disclaimer: KnB, sus personajes y Aprovéchate no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores.

**Aprovéchate.**

_"Puedes_ _hacer lo que quieras, pon mi mundo de cabeza."_

-¿No Crees que Ki- _chan_ está algo... raro?-

Aomine arqueó una de sus cejas amina su -para nada discreta- mirada al recién nombrado encontrándolo y sentado sonriendo como idiota - _Lo normal.-_ , con un sobre pierna la otra y tamborileando con la punta de ambos. Por último, paseando la mirada de aquí para allá sin cesar- _Si más normal_ .-, a su lado, con su cara de _"Todo me da igual, putos",_ Kuroko bebía de su común batido de vainilla. Y sintió que algo en todo eso no cuadraba, imbécil instinto, pero aún así, no logró deducir qué era y lo dejó pasar.

-Está igual que siempre.-

Respondió a su amiga, la cual suspiró algo resignada.

-Sinceramente Dai- _chan_ , ni entiendo encierr llegaste a preparatoria.-

-¡Oye!-

Exclamó ofendido el moreno con las cejas fruncidas y una clara mueca de disgusto. Sin embargo, volvió a observar al rubio atleta intentando entender lo que la lista a la dama a su lado.

Kise sintió las miradas ajenas pero decidió ignorarlas y hacer algo más importante que cuestionarlas su nuevo interés por él. Cosa rara. Y giró el rostro levemente para abrir la boca.

-Kuroko _cchi_ ¿Te estás divirtiendo?-

Oh sí, hablar con él siempre ser más importante. Kuroko por otro lado apenas y despegó sus labios de la pajilla para contestar con un tono de voz monocorde.

-Sí.-

El conocido restaurante "Maji Burguer" se encuentra en un estado total de locura y una combinación extraña de gritos como en cada ocasión que aquel grupo de jóvenes asistía, el grupo de Seirin gritaba por diversas razones, algunos burlándose del pobre y torpe mejor amigo del 11 del equipo y otros, más discretos-Los veteranos.-, para el acuerdo de sobresito un objeto desconocido. Kuroko observó esto y siguibiendo ser, intentando no los élgus. Kise, por poco probable que suene, notó el interés de Kuroko en el grupo de veteranos, y amplió su sonrisa para que no notarán la expresión de molestia que deseaba formarse en su rostro.

-¡Chicos, creo que me retiro por hoy!-

Exclamó con su timbre timbre de voz chillón y molesto – _Según todos_.-,, antescómalo ruidosamente.

-¡Adiós Kuroko _cchi!-_

Agitó la mano y se dirigió a la salida, Kuroko ni se inmuto. Una vez fuera, Kise suspiró mirando al suelo por unos segundos para enredarse mejor su bufanda en el cuello.

-Si sigues parado en la entrada estorbaras a los demás, Kise- _kun.-_

Kise no pudo evitar dar un salto, observando a los lados casi frenéticamente hasta dar con el joven frente a él que lo miraba calmado.

_¿De dónde salió?_

-¿Kuroko _cchi_? ¿Cuándo...? -

-Salí antes que tú.-

Aclaró cómo no hubiera salido de la nada. _Normal_ en él, pero escalofriante de todos modos. Kise parpadeó aún sorprendido, quitándose de la entrada y mirando fijamente a su amigo. _Amigo_. Soltó otro suspiro algo cansino, no solía dejar que nadie observara en ese estado, pero su lo nada que venía, se dejo llevar.

-¿Vamos, Kise- _kun_?-

El rubio negó algo turbado y luego volvió a sonindo como siempre, y sintiendo a la cominando a recorrerle, asintió y caminó a paso rápido.

Ya tenía un tiempo que esto pasaba, Kise Ryouta era conocido por ser un famoso modelo, o quizás, por haber pertenecido a la Generación de los Milagros. Cómo era, sin embargo, no cuenta con amor por otra razón: Era gay.

Un nadie parecía haberle molestado, y esoba en sobre manera a el blondo, pero una problemática con la que tuvo que luchar, fue precisamente de _quien_ estás, por un tiempo fue el salvaje Aomine Daiki, y poco tiempo después, también formo parte de su lista el Kuroko serio Tetsuya. Las negativas del Oji azul fueron muchas por esos tiempos, eso llegó a desanimar al modelo en su momento, pero no mucho tiempo tiempo después Kise Ryouta oportunidad una oportunidad que no dejar pasar.

**"** **_Aprovéchate de mí, de que estoy enamorado."_ **

Aclamos que no llegaron ni a la puerta para 1 ambos ya estarnios en su asunto era poco, no terminadon ni de salir del elevador cuándo sus labios ya chocaban los unos con los otros. Cuándo la puerta del departamento del rubio se ha iniciado fue peor; ropa por aquí, ropa por allá, escenas poco aptas para menores de 18 por aquí, otras tantas por. Al rato, los resortes de la cama del modelo rechinaron, cosa rara, después de todo era de buena marca, pero eso a ambos jóvenes no pueden importarles menos; Estaban ocupados. El frenesí era mucho, pero de igual forma Kise pudo aclararse a sí mismo que el más frustrado que noche era su compañero, así que que el movimiento el movimiento por ese día, quedándose un poco quieto y solo solo granero llevar. Kuroko dejó ver que apreciaba el gesto de la una manera que se le ocurrir a su calenturienta mente: Arreme contiendo todo a las caderas del rubio.

-¡Tetsuya!-

**_“Aprovéchate, que al fin me encontraste por ahí.”_ **

* * *

Kuroko abrió un poco sus bonitos ojos a eso de las 12 pm del día siguiente, bostezando levemente y con la mejilla pegada a la almohada, observo levemente al hombre a su lado y decidió poner ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza para darse soporte y observarlo mejor. Su mente divagó, y mucho, por lugares escondidos de su mente, dónde, alguna vez pudo pensar que ese rubio amigo suyo era bonito. Kise murmuró burradas entre sueños y se revolvió poniendo en alerta a su compañero, cuando Kise por fin volvió a quedarse quieto, Kuroko no pudo más que suspirar.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

A él _no_ le gustaba Kise. Era atractivo, sí. Y su amigo, pero nada más. 

_Había caído bajo._

Pero, era difícil decidir quién era más culpable entre los dos, Kuroko jamás se había sentido atraído por otro hombre y Kise lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien.

**_“Si te aprovechas tú de mí, me aprovecharé de ti.”_ **

* * *

Era la segunda vez esa semana que se encontraban, el equipo de Seirin se desconcertó un poco al notar la poca efusividad del joven modelo al hablar con su amigo la sombra, pero la sonrisa algo boba en su rostro los hacía dudar aún más.

-Kuroko- _kun_ , ven aquí.-

Llamó la conocida y temida entrenadora del equipo: Riko Aida, y ni lento ni perezoso Kuroko acudió a su llamado.

-¿Sí, Riko- _san_?-

En la mente de Kuroko no podía más que crecer una gigante expectación a lo que tuviera que decirle la dama.

-¿Ah pasado algo entre Kise- _kun_ y tú? _-_

Y al instante toda esa emoción se volvió en su contra y una micro expresión de molestia se formó en su rostro, expresión que fue mal entendida por la joven.

-No.-

No era costumbre de la joven entrometerse en ese tipo de asuntos, pero las actitudes de ambos eran más que sospechosas y suficientes para crear sospechas en las mentes de curiosos como ella. Pero nadie tenía ni una idea de nada. Nadie.

-Espero se arreglen pronto.-

E

xpresó de igual forma, importándole poco la revolución de emociones negativas dentro del número 11.

No decir nada era su mejor arma. Apretó sus puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos para luego soltarlos, su raciocinio se estaba yendo de vacaciones y debía recuperarlo.

-¿Vamos, Kuroko _cchi_?-

Demasiado tarde, Kise realmente no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa.

_¿Quién era el peor de los dos?_

Sólo Dios sabrá.

**_“Aprovéchate de mí, de que estoy enamorado,_ **

**_Aprovéchate que al fin, te encontraste con un hombre así._ **

**_Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pon mi mundo de cabeza.”_ **

* * *

Estaban desayunando una deliciosa comida preparada por el rubio-Era obvio.-, Kise tarareaba alegre a la par de sus tontos pasos de baile mientras sostenía un sartén y Kuroko…Kuroko sólo observaba. Pero sin quererlo, sintió una leve sonrisa nacer de su interior, no pudo evitarlo. Quizás, no era mala idea enamorarse de un hombre…uno llamado Kise Ryouta.

-¡Kuroko _cchi_ ~! ¿Qué tal está la comida?-

Oh quizás sí. Santo cielo, su voz le generaba instintos asesinos.

-No está mal para haberlo cocinado tú.-

Contestó lo más cortante posible, con la única y clara intención de molestarlo.

-¡¡Que cruel~!!-

Ni él ni nadie podía negarlo, era divertido molestarlo y verlo lloriquear. Aguantó lo más que pudo la risa en su garganta, hasta que un pequeño asomo de ella se dejó oír.

-¡Kuroko _cchi_ no te rías!-

Y ahora ni siquiera intentó aguantarse, rió a carcajada limpia hasta el punto de tener que sostenerse el estomago y soltar una que otra lagrimilla. Kise gimoteó otro tanto hasta que fue contagiado por su amor platónico y todo terminó en un conjunto de risas alegres. Kuroko detuvo un poco su risa para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Kise aún carcajeándose; y sonrió. 

* * *

Ese día el entrenamiento terminaba temprano, lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a sus integrantes de salir de paseo después, o de dormir más horas, fuera cual fuera su decisión era aceptable en su medio. Pero lamentablemente, aún faltaban unos 20 minutos para que aquel suceso llamado “Salida” se suscitara, Kuroko apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar aire, detrás de él su capitán gritaba tanto improperio como se sabía a los demás, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como Kiyoshi- _sempai_ reía alegre al lado de Riko- _san._ Una leve sensación de amargura se dio a conocer en el estomago del pequeño deportista, y fue aún mayor cuándo al cuadro se le agrego el mismo capitán, aquello era zona de guerra; Una guerra a la que no tenía deseos de entrar, y aunque los tuviera no ganaría. Era caso perdido. Su gusto hacia aquella mujer quizás había nacido de esas notables diferencias con toda aquella mujer con la que se hubiera topado en su corta vida, quién sabe. El punto es que su heterosexual corazón sufría mal de amores.

-¡Kuroko! Te buscan. _De nuevo._ -

Le llamaron- _Sabrá Dios quién_ .-, y cuándo giró el rostro, pudo ver a Kise en la entrada con una gran sonrisa y sacudiendo el brazo, pero sin gritar. _Benditos sean los tratos con el diablo._ Se acercó a su indeseable visita a paso lento y lo saludó con un pequeño cabeceo.

-Kise- _kun_ , quiero una malteada.-

Esa era su manera de decir que irían al Maji Burger. Kise asintió contento y se recargó en la pared más cercana a esperarlo. Ya había recogido sus cosas y llegado al lado del rubio cuando una voz bastante conocida los detuvo.

-¡Kuroko- _kun_ , ven por favor!-

Miro de manera fugaz a su amigo, en un mudo: “ _Espera aquí”_ , y se dirigió presuroso a su entrenadora.

-¿Puedo hablar de algo contigo, Kuroko- _kun_?-

El corazón del chico latió deprisa y una batalla campal estalló dentro suyo. Unas cuantas gotas de sudor frio descendieron por su frente y sus labios temblaron casi imperceptiblemente, sus ojos se dirigieron casi sin querer al rubio parado al lado de la salida y a la desolada mirada que tenía el mismo. Volvió a mirar al frente y todos los síntomas anteriores desaparecieron dejando el rostro normal del joven.

-¿Es algo importante Riko- _san_?-

-Pues…no mucho.-

Kuroko suspiró, no estaba seguro de lo siguiente, pero sintió que sería lo mejor.

-

Entonces lo lamento Riko- _san_ , pero conozco a alguien que llorará si no me voy enseguida.-

_Al_ _guien que no es usted._

-Oh…claro.-

Riko lo observo confundida pero sin ánimos de insistir. Kuroko se apresuro a volver al lado del modelo- _Que ya no estaba. Tonto_.-, y en la cabeza de la castaña, apareció una gran y cálida mano.

-Teppei.-

El veterano y fundador del equipo observó la salida melancólico y hasta culpable.

-Es horrible romper así el corazón de alguien más, pero no soportaría más contrincantes.-

Riko lo observó aún más confundida alternando su mirada entre el joven castaño y la salida, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

**_“_ ** **_Si te han tratado mal, hasta un punto fatal; permite que arregle las cosas.”_ **

Kise avanzaba a paso lento, decidió irse sin Kuroko _cchi_ cuándo lo vio hablar con su entrenadora; Su crush. Apretó la correa de su mochila un poco y ahogó un sollozo.

-Kise- _kun_.-

Un brinco de susto es lo menos que se puede obtener de la gente cuándo _alguien_ –De nombre Kuroko Tetsuya, edad: 17 años.- se aparece tan de repente aún lado tuyo como si no lo hubieras dejado atrás hace un rato.

-¿Ku-kuroko _cchi_?-

Pestañeó sorprendido y con toda la intención de tallarse el rostro.

-¿Vamos, Kise- _kun_?-

La pregunta salió suave, junto a una de esas diminutas sonrisas tan escasas en el rostro pálido del chico, que Kise tuvo tantas ganas de llorar como no las tenía hace mucho.

_Una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar._

**_“Me puedes usar…”_ **

Talló su rostro con vehemencia y asintió sonriendo hasta con la mirada y haciendo un saludo casi militar.

-¡Claro que sí, Kuroko _cchi_!-

Aún así procuró no levantar demasiado la voz, después de todo, ese era el _trato_ ; Kuroko _cchi_ no iba a negarse a todo lo que le pidiera el rubio, y a cambio este dejaría de ser tan pesado.

Kuroko sonrió; No estaba enamorado del chico, ni cerca, pero…sentía que quizás podía llegar a sentir algo parecido si las cosas seguían así. 

**_“…Me puedes amar…”_ **

Sonriendo un poco más, esta vez con un matiz burlesco se giró y dijo:

-Vamos Kise- _kun_ , no quiero que las condiciones de nuestro _trato_ se rompan y andes de gritón en otro lugar que no sea tu c _ama_.-

**_“Si te aprovechas tú de mí, me aprovecho yo de ti.”_ **

El rostro de Kise brilló al rojo vivo y sus labios se abrieron de par en par junto a sus ojos que pestañearon rápidamente aún estupefactos.

-¡¡KUROKO _CCHI_ ~!!-

**_“Aprovéchate de mí…”_ **

Sólo Dios sabrá cuál de los dos era el más culpable. Pero mientras tanto, bien podían echarle la culpa a Cupido y su mala puntería.

**_“De que estoy enamorado.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Yei~!  
> ¿Lo terminaron? ¿Les gusto?  
> ¡Espero sus opiniones y comentarios con mucho ánimo!  
> Las constructivas también, mientras sean constructivas. Por favor, no duden en dejar su opinión. Y de igual manera, disculpen las faltas, son las Mmm… 4:22 am y tengo sueño :S


End file.
